It Can't Rain All the Time
by Slytherin Love Goddess
Summary: Sirius Black loves to hang out with his friend and fellow Marauder Remus. He loves wandering the school grounds with him, loves joking with him, and finally realizes that he just plain loves him. A little story about the bitter reality of love.
1. I Think It's Going to Rain Today

**It Can't Rain All the Time**

Sirius Black loves to hang out with his friend and fellow Marauder Remus. He loves wandering the school grounds with him, loves joking with him, and finally realizes that he just plain loves him. A little story about the bitter reality of love.

**Disclaimer:** There's a reason it's called fanfiction. The story is named for the song by Jane Siberry. Chapter title is after the song by Katie Melua.

**Rating:** PG-13, just in case. Better safe than sorry.

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! I ran into some trouble writing my story Circle of Friends, so that has been indefinitely put on hold. In the meantime, you can go ahead and read this. **Warning:** This story is about a boy with feelings for another boy. If you don't like that, don't read. However, for all you SB/RL fans, this may not be what you're expecting. Sorry, that's all I can tell you. If you want to find out, read!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Chapter One: I Think It's Going to Rain Today

Sirius looked around the platform packed with people. Everywhere he saw students bidding tearful farewells to their families before boarding the scarlet Hogwarts Express. Momentarily he tried to picture his family seeing him off that way and laughed mirthlessly. That was positively ridiculous. His parents had Apparated back to the house the second they had dumped him at Platform 9 ¾. Suddenly his lips curved into a genuine smile as he realized that unless something dire occurred, he wouldn't see them again until summer holiday.

In a sudden burst of energy, he pushed his way through the crowd to the train, jumping aboard and hauling up his trunk. His excitement soon began to be pushed aside by awkwardness as he surveyed the corridor. Sirius was alone. He didn't recognize anyone who passed him by, didn't know where to look for a compartment or what to do when he got there. Feeling quite stupid, he decided just to check the first compartment nearby. He softly slid open the door.

"Oh, Mollywobbles, I love you…"

Blushing furiously, Sirius slammed the door back into place, blocking out the sight of the two passionate redheads within.

"Mollywobbles, huh? I don't think her brother Gideon would like to hear about this."

Sirius whirled around and found himself face to face with a boy his own age. He was shorter than Sirius with glasses over hazel eyes, and his short, messy dark hair made Sirius wonder if the boy had ever met a comb. The pair grinned at each other. Both burst out laughing, causing a flame-haired girl passing them to scowl venomously. The other boy raised an eyebrow in her direction before extending his hand to Sirius.

"I'm James Potter," he said. Sirius shook hands with him immediately, but hesitated before introducing himself.

"Sirius Black," he responded, almost apologetically. James gave him an odd look, as expected. Sirius knew that James recognized the name, so he had to be a pureblood. And he didn't seem to be from one of the wizarding families that Sirius's parents would associate with. He waited for James to make some sort of excuse to be off. However, the boy just asked casually if Sirius was looking for a compartment.

"Er, yeah," he replied, caught ever so slightly off guard. Why wasn't Potter running away at the mention of the name Black? He had obviously recognized it. Mentally shrugging, he followed James along the corridor. They went down nearly the entire length of the train before locating a compartment with only one occupant.

A pale boy with greasy black hair sat by the window, seemingly absorbed in a book entitled A History of Hexes. As he turned a page, Sirius couldn't help but look at the boy's hands. The fingers were very long and thin. They reminded Sirius pointedly of large, pale spiders.

Sirius cleared his throat. "Mind if we sit here? Everywhere else is full."

The boy nodded coolly, not even glancing up at them. Sirius and James sat down across from him. The feelings of awkwardness returned. No one spoke for several minutes. Sirius occupied himself with staring out the window at the passing scenery. He took note of the grey skies. _It looks like rain._ At length, however, the third boy put down his book.

"Forgive me," he said, speaking for the first time. "I am Severus Snape. And you are?" His voice was quiet but Sirius heard every word perfectly. It was almost as if he were talking right into Sirius's ear.

"Sirius Black." Upon hearing this, a look of satisfaction crossed Snape's face, like a cat who got the canary. Sirius decided then that he would not like this boy.

"And I'm James Potter." Sirius looked at James. He didn't seem to think much of Snape either. Judging from Snape's unimpressed expression, the feeling was mutual.

"Well, Black," Snape continued, apparently ignoring James, "My mother was a school friend of your own mother, I believe. Eileen Prince."

Sirius gritted his teeth in agitation. "Wonderful. I guess we're practically related." If there was one thing Sirius hated, it was anyone who simpered to the name of Black.

Snape gave him a cold and calculating look. "Hardly. I would have thought that your mother would have taught you some manners, Black."

"That would require listening to my mother," Sirius snorted. "And that is something I generally avoid doing. Not an easy task once she starts screaming, either."

"Well, well. How interesting." Snape mused, "It seems I've run across the _Black sheep_ of your family, doesn't it? Tell me, Black. What's it like to shame the Most Noble and Ancient House?"

James got to his feet. "Tell me, Snape. What's it like being an ugly git?"

For a moment it looked as though someone was about to be cursed, until the tension was broken by the appearance of a Sixth Year girl in the doorway. A shiny badge emblazoned with the letter P was pinned to the front of her robes. "Just to let you all know, we'll be arriving in fifteen minutes. Get your robes on and your school trunks ready."

As she turned to leave, her red hair swishing behind her, Sirius realized where he had seen her before. Grinning broadly, he called out after her. "Thanks, Mollywobbles!"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sirius stood with the other First Years awaiting the Sorting, gazing up absentmindedly at the bewitched ceiling, a pale moon in a grey-streaked sky. He didn't care too much which house he ended up in, just as long as it wasn't Slytherin. He would rather chew his own arm off than be in Slytherin. Oh, and he could just hear his mother now… _'At least you didn't bring any more shame down upon our family, you ungrateful wretch.'_

Professor McGonagall set out an old, raggedy hat on a stool. The entirety of the Great Hall shifted focus towards it. Expectantly, Sirius watched it as well. The hat twitched, and then all at once came alive. It now clearly had a face, and Sirius wondered how he couldn't have seen it all along. It opened its "mouth" and sang.

_I may not be fancy but listen to me_

_And I shall tell you where you should be._

_I can see into your heart._

_Sorting you is my personal art._

_In Gryffindor you may belong_

_If you are noble, bold, and strong._

_In Slytherin your way might lie_

_Be you crafty, shrewd, and sly._

_Or if you are fair, hard-working, loyal,_

_Hufflepuffs are unafraid of toil._

_And for those with a mind for logic's law_

_There is always Ravenclaw._

_Just put me on, it's no trick._

_I know exactly what makes you tick._

_Into your new life you shall go._

_As I speak, it shall be so._

The hat became still once more as the hall rang with applause. McGonagall stepped forward and unrolled a long scroll.

"Black, Narcissa!" Sirius watched his cousin take her seat and confidently lower the hat onto her blond curls.

"SLYTHERIN!" screamed the hat. An imperious look on her face, Narcissa went to join her housemates.

"Black, Sirius!"

Sirius strode forward and pulled on the hat. _Might as well get this over with._

A voice spoke up in the back of his mind. "Well, well. There's no doubt where to put you. You are a true GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted the house name for all to hear.

Grinning in relief, he hurried over to the Gryffindor table. Sirius had to stifle a chuckle as he realized that "Mollywobbles" and her boyfriend were in his house as well. He ignored his cousin Narcissa and her older sister Bellatrix, who were shooting disgusted looks at him from across the hall. Looking over at the Ravenclaw table, he saw the oldest sister, Andromeda, smiling at him reassuringly. She had always been his favourite cousin.

"Bones, Amelia!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Bulstrode, Derek!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Evans, Lily!" The redhead who had scowled at Potter in passing on the train gingerly sat and placed the Sorting Hat on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Lovely," muttered Sirius. "This figures."

"Goldstein, Chris" became the first Ravenclaw. "Greengrass, Samuel" became a Slytherin, and "Lovegood, Larry" also joined the Ravenclaw table.

"Lupin, Remus!" A thin boy with sandy hair and shabby robes walked forward.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Remus Lupin sat down next to Sirius. He had a quiet presence, but his eyes were warm.

"Hello," Sirius said, feeling a bit shy. Lupin turned to him and smiled.

"Hi. Sirius, is it?" Sirius nodded. "Well, I'm Remus. Obviously. Anyways, nice to meet you."

Sirius grasped the other boy's hand. "My pleasure." He looked curiously at the newcomer. Brown eyes flecked with gold stared into Sirius's grey. Sirius shuddered slightly. Releasing Remus's hand, he went back to watching the Sorting.

"Macmillan, Gordon" and "Midgen, Ferdy" became Hufflepuffs. Then "Nott" went to the Slytherins, and "Patil" to the Ravenclaws.

"Pettigrew, Peter!" A small boy with mousy hair and watery eyes stepped up.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius was surprised by the hat's choice this time. The kid didn't exactly look very brave. He was still quivering as he sat down across from Sirius and Remus. Remus smiled kindly at him. "Hello, Peter."

"Hi," he squeaked back. His beady eyes flicked uncertainly back and forth between the two taller boys.

"Potter, James!" James swaggered up and plopped the hat on his head, grinning like an idiot. Out of the corner of his vision, Sirius saw that Evans girl rolling her eyes.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

James jumped down from the stool and walked confidently over to sit by Sirius.

"We met on the train," he said to his housemates, as if that explained everything. "So, I know you're Sirius, and you're… Remus?"

Remus nodded. "And that's Peter."

James grinned and nodded at the boy who seemed thankful just to be mentioned.

Terrence Rosier became the next Slytherin, and a pretty round-faced girl named Alice Smith joined the Gryffindors.

"Snape, Severus!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Sirius and James glared at Snape as he skulked off to the Slytherin table. _Nasty bloke._

Finally, "Trelawney", "Vance", "Wilkes", and "Zabini" were Sorted. McGonagall swiftly rolled up the scroll and took her seat.

Professor Dumbledore stood. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. A few notices and reminders before we dig in. First, please remember that the forest is off limits to all students. Second, we have a new tree on grounds this year. Unless you wish to spend a painful night in the hospital wing, do not go near the Whomping Willow."

Murmurs filled the Great Hall. Sirius noticed that Remus seemed agitated and frowned. _What's wrong with him?_

"-Wonder if it's really so tough?"

"Davey, don't, you'll lose an eye or something-"

"Furthermore, I'd like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Wood." A man to Dumbledore's left got to his feet and bowed, then sat once more.

"Now, with all of that taken care of, dig in."

Food magically filled the tables. "Excellent!" Sirius grinned.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Later, in their dormitory, Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter sat talking.

"So, that Evans girl is loony, huh?" James said, ruffling his hair. Sirius had noticed James doing that a lot. It seemed to be a nervous habit. _Ah, I see._

"You haven't even talked to her." Remus lay reading Hogwarts, A History. "How can you even know?"

"There's just something about her." He frowned.

"Hah! Maybe you just _fancy_ her, James," Sirius ribbed.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I think she's pretty," Peter spoke up, blushing a rather interesting shade of pink.

"Oh my, does ickle Petey have a thing for pretty redheads with blue eyes?"

"Her eyes are green," James corrected.

"AHA! You DO fancy her, Potter!"

Sirius felt something contact his head. Hard. Falling off his bed, he grabbed the offending projectile. It was a book with Hogwarts, A History emblazoned on the front cover in faded gold lettering.

"Really, Remus. That was a bit much," he protested in a hurt tone, rubbing the side of his head.

"Sorry." Remus smiled back. Sirius felt his stomach do a back flip.

"Er, I'm tired. I think I'll turn in, alright?" Sirius said. _What is wrong with me now? I hope I'm not getting sick or something._

"Yeah, me too," James yawned. "It's getting late."

"I suppose I will too." Remus looked at Peter. "What about you?"

The only response he received were the snores emanating from Peter's bed.

James chuckled. "See you all tomorrow then."

"Right. Goodnight, James," said Remus.

"'Night James." Sirius added, "…Goodnight, Remus."

"Goodnight, Sirius."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Author's Note:** Well, I'm relatively new at this, so sorry if it's not the best fanfic ever. But read and review or you'll NEVER find out what happens. Also, next chapter we skip forward in time a bit. So don't be too shocked. If you've read the author's notes put the words "Time Warp" at the end of your review. I'd really like to know who actually reads these things.

My friend was reading the story and at this part:

"Er, I'm tired. I think I'll turn in, alright?" Sirius said. _What is wrong with me now? I hope I'm not getting sick or something._

She exclaimed: "You're not getting sick, you caught it! You caught the gay!"

And I died laughing.

-Goddess


	2. I Like the Rain

**It Can't Rain All the Time**

Sirius Black loves to hang out with his friend and fellow Marauder Remus. He loves wandering the school grounds with him, loves joking with him, and finally realizes that he just plain loves him. A little story about the bitter reality of love.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be posting this on here, would I? Title credit goes to the songwriter.

**Rating:** PG-13, just in case. Better safe than sorry.

**Author's Note:** Welcome Back! To avoid confusion, as I stated at the end of last chapter, we have skipped forward to Third Year.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Chapter Two: I Like the Rain

"I think I'm in love."

"Finally!" Sirius grinned. "Don't tell me… Evans, right?"

Thirteen-year-old Sirius walked into the Great Hall with his best friend, James Potter, who was slowly turning redder than a tomato. Sirius barked out a laugh.

"I'm not that obvious, am I?" James asked, running his hand through his hair. Sirius just gave him a look.

"James, you've been obsessed with her since First Year. Merlin knows that _she_ probably knows. I mean, she's the smartest girl in our year." He snickered at James's look of extreme discomfort.

"All those pranks I've pulled on her… What was I thinking?" James moaned.

"You weren't, James. That's just it." Remus was waiting for them at the table. His voice was hoarse and he looked exhausted. Sirius frowned as he took his seat.

"Are you feeling sick again? I thought you said that you were doing better!"

"I was. Look, you know how often I get under the weather, this is nothing new." Remus took a sip of pumpkin juice and looked away.

Sirius seethed internally. Remus was hiding something; he had to have some sort of condition. _No one just gets sick that often._ He was going to find out what was going on. Why couldn't Remus tell him? He was… Bloody hell, he was _worried!_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sirius was beginning to think that maybe _he_ was ill. His stomach rolled, he felt out of breath, he became flushed, he was jittery, and his pulse sped up. The only thing was that it only happened around Remus. Especially when he was alone with Remus or when Remus was nice to him. _I guess I'm just upset because he's so sick. I wish he would just tell me what's wrong with him._

He had been to the library and looked through every book he could find on illness. There was nothing in Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions. The Healer's Helpmate was no help at all. He had even tried countless books on curses, thinking perhaps that Remus was hexed. Nothing gave the key to Remus's malady.

James was worried too, but he told Sirius to back off. Sirius refused to listen.

"No, James. He won't tell us, and I want to know why. I can't believe he still doesn't trust us after all that we've been through," he whispered as they filed into their DADA class.

Professor Greene greeted them. "Welcome. This week we shall be studying dark creatures. Who can give me an example of a dark creature?"

Alice Smith raised her hand. "Hinkypunks, sir."

"Good, good! Five points to Gryffindor. Anyone else?"

Another hand shot up. Surprisingly, it was Peter's. "Vampires," he said, shuddering.

"Excellent! Thank you, Mr. Pettigrew. Take another five points. As a matter of fact, I thought we would start out with vampires. Fascinating in a morbid sort of way, don't you know?"

Professor Greene began to pace. "Vampires, like hags, banshees, yeti, werewolves, and trolls, are humanoids. This means that they are mostly human in appearance, are intelligent, and are capable of human speech. Many vampires pass for human. The only ways to tell are their unusually pointed canines, and their aversion to sunlight. Vampires are shunned from the wizarding community because they drink human blood. However, they are not inherently evil. You must remember that once, the vampire was a normal person such as yourself."

The professor pointed his wand at the blackboard and words began to write themselves across its surface. "Here is an outline of today's work. Read the following pages. Tonight's homework will be an essay on what you have read. Required length is three feet of parchment. You may begin."

Sighing, Sirius opened his book and turned to page 42.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sirius walked down the hallway with his friends. James was again pursuing the topic of Lily Evans.

"What do I _do_, mates? I mean, I don't know how to have a girlfriend! I've never even kissed a girl before. I mean, honestly, I-"

"James. Have you ever considered that maybe she'll turn you down?" Remus asked.

James stared blankly at him. "What?"

"Oh, please, Potter. I'm sure even that Mudblood has better taste." Severus Snape walked around the corner, surrounded by a gang of his fellow Slytherins. Sirius recognized a few of them. His cousins Narcissa and Bellatrix, different as day and night even if they were sisters, were among them, as well as Rodolphus Lestrange, Terrence Rosier, Tom Wilkes, and Craig Avery.

"Watch your filthy mouth, Snape!" James threatened, "Or I'll curse it off!"

Snape raised an eyebrow at him. "I think I know better curses than you do, Potter. So if I were you, I'd watch my back."

Sirius spat. "You're despicable, you know that."

"That's funny, coming from you, Sirius," a new voice came. A black-haired Second Year stepped forward.

"Regulus. Fawning to the bigger worm again, aren't you." Sirius glared at his little brother. "I see you brought your puppies with you, Snape," he said, gesturing to Regulus and another Second Year, Rabastan Lestrange. "Teaching them how to be a proper bitch like you?"

"Stop it, all of you!" Lily Evans appeared, pushing them all apart. "Break it up or I'll find McGonagall, I swear it!"

Sirius cast a last hate-filled look at the Slytherins before moving on with the rest.

"Snape needs to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business," Remus growled.

"Really, tell me about it. Ugly git…" James muttered. He shot a backward glance at Evans and ran his hand through his hair.

"I really can't believe an idiot like that passed First Year, let alone Second," Sirius said. "James, you really need to stop doing that to your hair, it already looks messed up enough."

"It's just a habit, bugger off."

"At least he's not like Snape. Snape really needs to wash his hair, the slimeball."

They all looked at Peter in astonishment for a moment before starting to laugh uncontrollably. "Peter, that was bloody brilliant," Sirius managed to say. Peter looked incredibly pleased with himself. They continued on in good humor as they crossed the grounds towards the lake and sat under their usual tree. Remus took out a book as he settled down.

"Hey, James. Isn't there a Quidditch match on Tuesday?" Sirius asked, beginning to get an idea.

"Yeah. We're playing Slytherin. Why?"

"Well, if you win, you can ask Evans out after the match!" He grinned. His plan was ingenious. James looked dreamy for a second before tackling Sirius.

"You are awesome, you are awesome, you are awesome! Sirius, if this works- Words just can't express- Of course, I was just about to think of that myself…" James was crushing him. Sirius looked over at Remus, who was raising an eyebrow at their antics. He blushed and attempted to disentangle himself. "Get off me, James, you great lump."

James gave him an offended look. "I am not a lump. I am in great shape, thank you, which is why I'm going to win this Quidditch match!" Leaping to his feet, James began to do a deranged sort of victory dance.

Sirius looked at Remus and Peter. "I am so sorry. Next time I'll keep my mouth shut, I promise."

Remus smiled at him, and suddenly Sirius wished that it was Remus who had tackled him instead.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Tuesday morning, Sirius and the others filed into DADA class and took their seats. Professor Greene beamed at them.

"Well class, we'll be continuing with our studies on dark creatures. Now, you all take Astronomy, so tell me. What is today, or rather, tonight? Anyone?" The professor looked around expectantly.

Remus raised his hand. Sirius noticed that he was looking very sick again and felt a tinge of worry. "It's the full moon, sir," Remus said quietly.

"Correct you are, miboy. Five points for Gryffindor. Now, the relevance is this: Today we will study werewolves. To quote Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (which I believe is one of your school books)… **Once a month, at the full moon, the otherwise sane and normal wizard or Muggle afflicted turns into a murderous beast.** This wizard or Muggle was 'afflicted' when bitten by a werewolf. The werewolf, when in wolf form, is distinguishable from a normal wolf by several key features. Firstly, the tail is tufted. Second, the snout is shorter. Thirdly, the pupils of the eyes are- I say, Mr. Lupin, are you all right?" Professor Greene stared at Remus in astonishment.

Sirius whirled around. Remus looked horribly pale. "Remus?"

"I'm fine," he said, his eyes unfocused. "I just…"

"Mr. Black, please walk Mr. Lupin to the Hospital Wing," Professor Greene ordered. When Remus tried to speak, the professor shook his head. "No, no, Mr. Lupin, I insist. You are not well. Get along now."

Sirius grabbed Remus and pulled him out of the room before he could protest. They walked along in silence. Sirius looked at Remus, then away again.

"Remus, when are you going to tell me what's wrong with you?" he asked.

"What do you-"

"We aren't _stupid!_" Sirius spoke through gritted teeth. Remus seemed taken aback. "We may not have top marks like you, but we know you're more than just 'sickness-prone'. Why don't you trust us?" Maybe Sirius sounded too harsh, but the truth was, he was hurt. Remus was quiet for several minutes.

"I don't think you're stupid. I should have known this was coming," Remus replied finally, looking pained.

"Then tell me," Sirius said, softening his tone. "Please, Remus." He searched Remus's face.

"I can't." Remus shook his head. "I really can't."

That really just tore it.

"Fine," Sirius snapped. They had arrived at the door to the Hospital Wing. Glaring angrily, he turned and walked back to class without another word.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sirius and Peter sat in the Gryffindor stands, watching their friend zoom around the pitch. The match was getting pretty exciting as the Gryffindor team beat the Slytherin team into the ground.

"And unless a miracle happens, I think Gryffindor may be well on its way to winning the Quidditch Cup, something that hasn't happened in years! Of course, I heard Lily Evans say that she doesn't know if Potter is really talented enough. I suppose we'll see, won't we? But then, Alice Smith says that Lily knows Potter is good, she just thinks that he needs to tone down the ego. Oh my, that was a close shave with that Bludger, Potter! Oh, and I heard Frank Longbottom say that Alice is always right, so there you go, but maybe that's just because, according to Gordon Macmillan, Frank fancies her."

"That will do, Miss Jorkins!" McGonagall reprimanded the Hufflepuff girl doing the commentating.

"I'm sorry, Professor, I'm only saying! Oh, by the way, Frank. I saw Alice writing in her diary that she wishes you would ask her to go with you to Hogsmeade sometime. Although Emmeline Vance tells me that since I'm in your year you'd be better off taking _me_ to Hogsmeade. I wonder why she'd say that? Of course, I saw Emmeline giggling over Sirius Black with her friends. He is dreamy, I'll admit, even for his age."

Sirius choked. "Wh-what?"

"MISS JORKINS! Please restrict your commentating to QUIDDITCH!"

"Yes ma'am. But really, I saw Professor Dumbledore buy a _huge_ chocolate bar in Honeydukes after Professor Flitwick told him you'd been craving something sweet. I wonder if he was- Oh my! It seems Potter has seen the Snitch! Or maybe he's attacking the Gryffindor stands. Do you think so?"

James was speeding towards the stands a few rows below Sirius and Peter, straight for a group of girls. They started screaming and pushing to get out of the way.

"D'you think he's going to crash?" gasped Peter.

A moment later, Peter got his answer. James crashed into one of the girls who hadn't managed to get away, just as he caught the Snitch. Everyone rushed to help the unlucky pair. Sirius saw the girl's red hair and groaned. It did have to be Evans, didn't it?

"So… Evans. Would you like to go out with me?" James asked lamely.

Lily managed to slap him before she fell unconscious. Her friends, panicking, hurriedly gathered her up and rushed her off, presumably to the Hospital Wing. Rubbing his cheek, James turned to Sirius. "Last time I listen to one of your ideas."

"Hey, you're the one who crashed into her, you twit!" Sirius pointed out.

"Did she mean no?" Peter asked, looking at them quizzically.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sirius lay on his bed. He was extremely bored with only Peter for company. Remus was spending another night at the Hospital Wing. James had left on the pretense of checking up on him, but Sirius knew that he had really wanted to apologize to Evans.

He sighed. _I wish Remus were here. I wish he would trust me like I trust him._ Sirius rolled over. He was just so worried about Remus. _Why _am_ I so worried, anyways? It's so weird… Like why do I get nervous around him? Because it's not just that I'm worried, I realize that now. So what is it?_

Sirius's thoughts were interrupted as James returned, looking more than a little upset.

"James, what's the matter? Did Evans take it too hard?" Sirius sat up, frowning sympathetically.

"No, I mean, she was pissed but I think she forgave me. She definitely dislikes me, mind you, but… Sirius, Remus isn't in the Hospital Wing! And Madam Pomfrey wouldn't tell me why!"

"What!" Sirius jumped up and started pacing. "She must know where he is, and that means so do Dumbledore and McGonagall at least. He can't be any further than Hogsmeade, unless they're flooing him somewhere. Especially since they do this on a regular basis, basically once a…" He blanched. _No. No way. It couldn't be._

"Sirius? What is it?" James shook him. Sirius looked at him, aghast.

"Once a month, James. Remus gets sick once a month. And tonight is…"

James's face grew pale. "The full moon."

Peter looked back and forth between them. "What's going on?"

"In class today, when the teacher started talking about werewolves. The reason his symptoms weren't in any of those books. It all makes sense now." Sirius slapped himself mentally for not realizing sooner.

"Do you mean Remus is a werewolf?" Peter asked, his voice quavering.

Sirius gave him a tired glance, sighing. "We'll find out tomorrow."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

They cornered him after their last class of the day.

"Remus, we know you weren't in the Hospital Wing last night," James began.

Remus's shoulders slumped, his face that of one defeated. "Please, I'm begging you. Don't make me tell you," he pleaded.

"We think we may already know." Sirius stepped forward. "Remus, tell the truth. Are you… Are you really a werewolf?" He held his breath, waiting for Remus to laugh, to assure them beyond all doubt that they were wrong. He should have known better.

Remus gazed down at the ground, thoughtful. "I was bitten when I was very young." He sounded miserable. He obviously was ready to be condemned. Sirius wanted to comfort him, to hug him, to… to kiss him. _Merlin, I did _not _just think that. I did. Oh no, I fancy him. I FANCY him. That explains a lot. And I thought I couldn't be any more of a disappointment to Mother._

"Remus, you bloody idiot. Do you really think we're going to hate you for this?" Sirius laughed at the shocked expression on Remus's face. "You're still our friend, right Peter?"

Peter nodded anxiously. "You're nice. I don't care if you're a werewolf."

They all looked at James, who shrugged. "So you have a furry little problem. So what?"

"Well, anyways, where do you go?" Sirius asked impatiently.

"There's a secret passage from the Whomping Willow into the run-down shack in Hogsmeade."

"Isn't that place haunted, though?" Peter shuddered. :I heard some of the villagers are starting to call it the Shrieking Shack. They hear these horrible screams…"

"That would be me. I bite myself because I can't get out," Remus said so softly it was almost a whisper.

Sirius went white as a sheet. James looked very uncomfortable, and Peter seemed horrified.

"There's got to be something we can do." Sirius looked at Remus, shaking his head. "We can't let you go through this alone anymore."

"You can't come with me! I can't be around humans when I transform!" Remus's tone was absolutely forbidding.

James's eyes glinted mischieviously. "Humans, no. Hey Remus, how long do you think it would take to become an Animagus?"

"James, that's illegal."

Sirius snorted. "Like we care. It's a brilliant idea! We're doing it and that's final."

"I don't think I can do it," Peter mumbled, eyes downcast. "I'm not as smart as you guys."

James patted him on the back reassuringly. "Don't worry, Pete. Moony, Sirius, and I will help you."

"Moony?" Remus raised an amused eyebrow.

"You heard him. Moony." Sirius grinned. The four began the walk back to their dormitory. Sirius glanced out the window at the heavy downpour and groaned. "I hope this weather lets up soon."

"I like the rain," said "Moony". "It's calming. And the clouds hide the moon."

Sirius glanced at him and their eyes met. He almost turned into a puddle right there.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Author's Note: **Whew! That was a long chapter. How am I doing, guys? Good? Bad? Decent? Horrible? Review and let me know! Or the story goes bye-bye, MWAHAHAHAHAH! Oh, and if anyone didn't notice, when they all insult Snape they approximately use the insults the Marauder's Map used in PoA Chapter 14. Hehe. By the way, I know James is a Chaser, it will be explained next chapter. Much appreciation to all those who read the Author's Notes last chapter and put "Time Warp" in their review to prove it! For this chapter, please finish your review with "Ice Ice Baby". Oh, and further time jump next chapter. Sorry, I hope it's not too hard to follow.

Thanks to all my lovely reviewers!

Tammyn, **Jacob Marley, **_sazza w,_ Kei the Miko Neko Hanyou, lovemoonyforever, **lovly elley,** _marauders4_ and Author sama227.

See ya soon!

-Goddess


	3. Rain Time

**It Can't Rain All the Time**

Sirius Black loves to hang out with his friend and fellow Marauder Remus. He loves wandering the school grounds with him, loves joking with him, and finally realizes that he just plain loves him. A little story about the bitter reality of love.

**Disclaimer:** Do you honestly think I own Harry Potter? Besides, suing me would get you zilch; I'm just a poor teenager with no job. Title for this chapter is from the song by Deborah Henson-Conant.

**Rating: **PG-13, just in case. Better safe than sorry.

**Author's Note:** Welcome back again, everyone. I hope you're all enjoying this little tale. This chapter marks the halfway point for the story. Thanks so much, all of you! Another time jump this chapter, Sirius and the rest are in Fifth Year now.

Read on!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Chapter Three: Rain Time

"Hey, Remus! REMUS!"

Sirius bounded towards his friend, his broad grin infectious. He could barely contain his excitement.

Remus smiled at him. "Are you going to tell me something or would you prefer to continue bouncing around like a lunatic?"

"We did it! We DID it, Remus!" Sirius watched the dawning look of comprehension on Remus's face with giddy satisfaction. Remus hadn't looked this happy in a long while.

It had taken them two years of hard study, sneaking books from the Restricted Section, and extra time for helping poor Peter; but Sirius, James, and Peter had finally managed the Animagus spell. Sirius found himself looking forward to the next full moon.

"So what do you turn into?" Remus asked.

Sirius shook his head, smiling even wider. "You'll just have to wait and see," he said, winking.

"That is completely unfair." Sirius just laughed at Remus and began walking towards Gryffindor Tower. As they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, he said the password.

"Willpower."

The Fat Lady nodded sagely as she swung open for them. "And don't you forget it, young Gryffindors." Shaking his head in amusement, Sirius climbed through to the Common Room, followed closely by Remus. James sat on the couch by the fire. The two crossed the room and joined him.

"Did you tell him?" James asked unnecessarily.

"I don't suppose _you'll_ tell me what _you_ become?" Remus asked tolerantly.

James gave Remus a cheeky grin. "'Course not. Ruins all the fun. Seriously though, I am glad we finished before OWLS time. We'd probably expire from all the work, especially Peter."

"Don't exaggerate, James. Although come to think of it, you have a bit more on your plate than the rest of us, Mr. Quidditch Captain. Still playing Chaser this year?" Remus inquired.

"Yep. It's not like I'm going back to Seeking after that disaster in Third Year. _Sirius._"

"Oh, you are _not_ still on about that, are you? Honestly mate, I don't think Evans cared much for you before that. And you didn't have to crash your bloody broom into her, you moron!"

Sighing, James ran his hand through his hair. "She's turned me down five times already this term. You'd think she'd get over a little grudge after two years…"

Sirius and Remus rolled their eyes at their delusional friend. James still refused to believe that Lily would have turned him down anyways.

Sirius looked at the bundle of nerves who was currently preoccupied with messing up his hair. James's silly habit really drove him mad. Rummaging briefly through his schoolbag, he produced a comb and threw it at the lovesick boy. "Potter, meet my comb. Comb, meet James Potter. James, know what comes are for? Fixing your hair. The opposite of what you are currently doing." It was a worn-out point, but Sirius kept hoping that maybe someday James would listen to reason.

"Do you think Evans would go to Hogsmeade with me if I combed my hair?" James asked, moodily eyeing the object.

Sirius gaped at him. "James, you are in serious need of distraction. How long until the full moon?"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Thankfully, it wasn't long. A week later, Sirius waited with James and Peter in the Common Room while Remus was escorted to the Whomping Willow. When they felt the coast was clear, James pulled out his Invisibility Cloak and the trio snuck out of the castle and across the grounds. It was raining softly, but they remained dry beneath the cloak. Nearing the irritable tree, they transformed. In a matter of seconds, a stag, a rat, and a big black dog emerged out of thin air.

The rat skittered over to the tree, nimbly dodging the Willow's deadly branches. It pressed the knot that Remus had spoken of and the tree froze. The dog and stag bounded over, and the wizards masquerading as animals entered the tunnel. Arriving in the shack, they found Remus enjoying his last few minutes in human form. He smiled at them.

"Hello. I'm assuming that it's you three, as I dount there are any more illegal Animagi wandering around Hogwarts."

The dog barked and seemed to smile back.

"Sirius, that has got to be the worst pun you have ever come up with. A big black dog?" Remus raised an eyebrow. Sirius made a chuffing noise that sounded suspiciously like laughter.

"And I suppose Peter's the rat… I can hardly tell the difference." Peter made a very indignant squeak. "Just joking, Pete, don't take it so hard. So James is the stag. Typical," Remus snorted.

"Well, for your sakes, I hope this works. It's almost time." Remus grew very quiet. When the transformation began, Sirius whined and closed his eyes, unable to watch his friend become a monster. _That looks exceedingly uncomfortable._ Soon, however, it was over, and a wolfish creature stood with the three Animagi. Cautiously Sirius approached Remus and sniffed his nose. The werewolf barked, but it was in a playful tone. It seemed that all was going as planned.

The strange group left the shack and exited onto the grounds. Sirius shook off the raindrops beginning to speckle his shaggy coat of black hair. _This is going to be one hell of a night._ He grinned a doggy grin and ran for the lake.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Being a dog was absolutely fantastic. Sirius loved being able to play around like a little kid without anyone calling him on it. Guiltily, he also enjoyed the fact that being a dog gave him leeway to flirt without it being obvious.

Snapping back to reality, he realized he was blushing when he caught Emmeline Vance giving him weird looks from across the classroom. Unfortunately, the realization made him blush even more. And then she made it even worse. She _giggled._ Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Remus raise an amused eyebrow in Sirius's direction. Sirius finally somehow regained his composure (and his complexion) and sighed. The girls were nothing new. As a matter of fact, they hadn't given him a moment's peace since Third Year at least. But it was more than slightly annoying, especially since he had gained a reputation (Merlin knows how) of being a ladies' man. He had taken a few girls to Hogsmeade, yes. Okay, maybe more than a few. But he had never so much as kissed the silly chits. It had mostly been because he was terrified that someone would find out about his feelings for Remus. And perhaps he had hoped he would find a _girl_ that he fancied.

No such luck.

After class, Sirius found he was inexplicably cornered alone in the hallway by none other than Miss Giggles herself. "Yes, Vance? Something on your mind?"

She giggled again. It was kind of cute in a sickening way. "Yes, actually. I was wondering if you had plans for next Hogsmeade weekend."

"I guess I do now." Vance was nice enough, and she had been going after him for a long time now. She couldn't be worse than that Sybill Trelawney he had taken out once. Now that girl was _batty_. She had done nothing but predict Sirius's death all afternoon.

More giggles. "Okay then." She walked away and her friends seemed to materialize out of nowhere. He heard her whisper to them before the entire lot of them erupted into giggles. Shaking his head, he walked up to Gryffindor Tower.

Remus looked up from a book as Sirius entered. "Got yourself another date, Padfoot?"

"Yeah, I guess I do." Sirius sighed and plopped onto an armchair. Remus frowned.

"You sound _thrilled_. What's wrong?"

Sirius shook his head. "Nothing. Vance is a perfectly nice girl. It's just…" He shrugged.

"You don't like her that way." Sirius looked at Remus in surprise for a moment, then nodded. He had forgotten how perceptive Remus could be. He needed to be more careful.

Remus gave him a reassuring smile. "That's alright, I'm sure you'll still have a good time," he said before returning to Helas, Je me suis Transfigure Les Pieds. _Honestly, Remus reads the weirdest books sometimes._ Sinking back into the armchair, Sirius began to relax. It seemed he would get a reprieve.

"So why don't you just ask whoever it is you _want_ to go with?"

_Dammit._ "Who says there is such a person, Moony?" he asked, affecting an air of nonchalance.

Remus set the book down. "Oh, please, Sirius. You'll have to do better than that. I can tell there's someone you fancy," he retorted, looking very smug.

Scowling, he thanked Merlin he was able to look Remus in the eyes and truthfully say, "There isn't a single girl in Hogwarts that I fancy. End of story."

That was the day that Sirius decided he was going to tell Remus how he felt. Even if Remus didn't feel the same way, it would certainly wipe the smug look off his face.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Author's Note:** I know, I know. It's really short. Sorry… Things will start to happen next chapter. As a matter of fact, we only have three chapters left! I told you all, this is going to be a short story. But it'll be even shorter if you don't read and review! That being said, if you've read the Author's Notes for this chapter, please include "Baby Got Back" somewhere in your review, okay? Thank you!

Thank you, you lovely, wonderful, fantastic, beautiful, marvelous, fabulous… Well, you get the picture.

Lovly elley, **sazza w**, _Lykaios Nyx_, BlackMercifulFaerie, **lovemoonyforever**, _green-mermaid_, Kei the Miko Neko Hanyou, **Fire x Ice**, _MagicalWinry_, Zara91, and **Author sama277**.

-Goddess


End file.
